The silent violin
by cuppycakelol
Summary: Cursed to be musically deaf until he can learn to be truthful to himself. Follow Ikuto through the struggles of learning how to be himself and break a curse that was placed on him by a mysterious girl.
1. Silence isn't always golden

I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA

THE SILENT VIOLIN:

Chapter1- Silence isn't always golden

I had just finished another concert, walking back to my dressing room ignoring the loud noises of the crowd. I loved to play the violin...I just never had the desire to play for others. I stared in the mirror my reflection showing that of a young man. I stared hard at the mirror as if I could wield my image to change.

Funny how when you haven't been on the other side things appear more than they are. Shaking my head I turned, only to find a young girl standing there. I was taken aback for a moment. I studied her appearance golden eyes pink hair that ran down her back ending at her waist.

She came up to a little below my shoulder, and wore a black ballerina style dress. I raised a brow in question, she had yet to speak or move her expression remained that of a bored one. Clearing my throat I spoke, "uh can I help you?" I asked her. She did not speak yet her mouth twitched up into a small smile.

I was a bit lost and frozen by this strange girl, surprising me she began to move closer her smile growing with each step. I moved to take a step back only to hit the desk behind me. In a second she was directly in front of me staring up at me. I stared down eyes locked with her; she reached up and placed her hands on my shoulders.

When she made contact I felt a burning sensation run through me. I gasped out in shock and began to shake in pain. It had felt as if my whole body was on fire, yet I was frozen and could not move to remove her from me. The burning began to grow as if it were reaching a peak I felt as if I were nearly about to pass out. My eyes were beginning to close as I fought to keep them open. That's when I started to slide down to the floor, my back against the desk my whole body burning, my face twisted in agony, yet I was unable to scream or cry out in pain.

She now towered over me her smile not once faltering leaning in slowly she placed a light kiss on my forehead. The burning began to fade as a cool sensation radiated from where she had kissed me. Soon enough my body felt normal as if the burning was never there. She still wore a smile, yet it scared me. What the hell was she? I found myself still unable to speak or make any kind of notice.

To say I was scared would be a lie...In truth I was terrified. Her smile changed to a sad one, "until you learn to be true to yourself you will be cursed. You will not be able to hear the sound you enjoy most. You will be able to play yet never hear the sound of your violin, or any other musical sound. That is until you learn to quit lying to yourself." With that she smiled and disappeared. Once she was gone I fell on the floor no longer to sit, oh dear god I'm going crazy.

I pulled myself together thinking it was all some weird hallucination due to stress. Once home I greeted my sister and went upstairs exhausted I fell face first onto my bed dropping my violin on the side. Soon after I had fallen asleep only to be startled awake by a notice. I sat up and stared around my room, searching for the source that had woken me up. I found nothing I laid my head back down only to once again jump up I had heard giggling.

Looking around again I found nothing, "BOO!" I jumped turning to see that strange girl from my hallucination again. "What the hell!" Ok maybe yelling at something or someone who isn't really there isn't really the best idea. She whatever she was giggled again, "Sorry I was bored, so how are you doing with the whole musically deaf thing." I stared at her and shrugged, "Ugh why does everyone always turn my warnings out to be that there crazy or dreaming?"

She shook her head, "Look if you don't believe me try playing something for yourself." I was tempted to ignore her and go back to sleep but instead I found myself unlatching my violin case. Pulling it out I rosined my bow and got into a ready position. Slowly I began to play a song I knew very well...Only to find no sound had come from my violin.

I studied my violin, "Crap it's broke somehow." I mumbled as I turned it around checking every inch of it. "Nah it's not broke I told you you're now musically deaf until you learn to be true to yourself." I stared at the hallucination Ok this had to be a dream, "Nope not a dream. Oh by the way I'm Amu." She winked and vanished leaving me grabbing at any and every explanation I could. You know that saying silence is golden? Yeah well it's not when you can't hear the one thing that brought you joy!


	2. Puppet

I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD

THE SILENT VIOLIN:

Chapter 2- Puppet

(Ikuto pov)

I slid to the ground scared, h-how is this even possible? I grabbed my violin and attempted to play once again, only to find that once again there was no sound. My attempts at this point had become panicked as I continuously attempted to play only to be left with the same result...silence. It became apparent nothing would change so I stopped. My heart raised from the fear I felt, staring at the ground one question playing through my mind continuously. Why is this happening? In my mind the pink haired girl was the devil herself. I knew sleep wouldn't find me tonight.

(Amu pov)

I sat on his roof staring at the stars. I had long since tuned his thoughts out after the whole devil part. I wiped the tears that had managed to escape away. In the end whether he saw it or not this was to help him in the end. I smiled a sad smile, maybe one day I could be free. I dream of being free and living a normal life...but I doubt that will happen. I held my knees to my chest as if I would fall apart any second...the tears would not stop. I was all I had as I sat there feeling hurt and alone. I held on despite having no one or any thing to keep me here...yet I didn't know why. Taking a deep breath I attempted to get control, that is until an alarm snapped me back into focus. Looks like it's time to check on Nagihiko or as I call him now Nadeshiko. I chuckled slightly and in an instant I was gone.

( Ikuto pov)

I was still mentally cursing that evil pink hair girl, when my alarm went off for school. Groggily I stumbled my way to my bathroom to take a shower. After an hour of tripping and dropping everything, I was finally ready for school. Yet I was running late damn it! Once again I was mentally cursing that evil girl. I had managed to sneak into the class while the teacher wasn't looking. Unfortunately the squealing girls caught the teachers attention, thus ending with me being lectured and having detention. During lunch I sat with my friends, though my mind was on the curse that was put on me. My best friends sister Nadeshiko asked me what was wrong, faking a smile I said I was fine. I tried to act normal and asked when her brother Nagi would be back. After all I was pissed, he never mentioned having a sister or that he would be leaving. I shook myself from my thoughts just in time to notice how strange Nadeshiko and Kukai were acting. I shrugged it off maybe their dating or something. I went back to focusing on the task ahead getting rid of this curse.

(Nagi pov)

After school Kukai had come over, he was the only one who knew. He knew I was turned into a girl as a curse. He also had a curse placed upon him by Amu, though his was way different altogether he was way luckier than me. My curse was to be a girl until I learned to follow my heart, but how could I follow my heart when I don't know what it wants! Kukai was cursed to miss every goal he tried to score, that is until he learns to show his true emotions. I guess the goofy Kukai we all saw wasn't what he seemed to be. We sat at the table trying to think of ways to break the curse. After 30 min there was crumpled up papers scattered all over the table and a whole box of oreo's gone. My parents when they saw me as a girl thought I simply had chosen to follow family traditions, to learn how to dance. Only this time I wasn't dressing up I was really a girl! My mom had just left to go shopping, the second she had shut the door Amu appeared. I stared with my mouth wide open loosing whatever it is I had been planning to say. Kukai seemed to be just as shocked as I was. "I-is it t-that bad?" Amu asked her cheeks were slightly pink and she stared at the floor. I swallowed an attempted to speak, "N-no! You look great!" She smiled and I nearly fainted. Amu was wearing a cheetah print tube top and a black pleated skirt. She wore fishnets and black heels, her hair was down but she had small braids here and there. On top of her head she wore cheetah print kitty ears, on her neck was a black spiked choker. She looked sexy but not trashy... she could pull off the look unlike most girls. Her cute Innocent looking face made the look that much hotter. Kukai had passed out and Amu was looking at him, confusion on her face and innocence glistening in her eyes. Amu sat on the edge of the table, "so Nagi anything knew?" I already knew she had the answer but still I answered. "Not much...still a girl as you can see." I said pointing at myself, I tried to shake any perverted thoughts from my mind. "What about you curse anyone knew?" I asked bitterly yet I smiled softly. She hesitated I saw the sadness in her eyes despite her smiles. "Actually yes in fact... you know him." I raised a brow urging her to continue on, "Your friend Ikuto is now musically deaf, until he learns to be truthful to himself. Maybe you can... help him." She finished sadly. Knowing Ikuto like I did he probably snapped. "So I take it something went bad with Ikuto." She shook her head, "He just thought some...mean things is all." I couldn't really blame him after all being cursed isn't easy. I Saw tear fall, and I knew she had heard my thoughts. Before I could explain she was gone. Leaving me feeling bad and stupid.

( Amu pov)

I know Nagi has a right to be mad, hell everyone should hate me! Yet that didn't make it hurt less. If only I could tell them I didn't have a choice, or that I hated having to do this. In the end I couldn't after all I am only a puppet. A puppet to be controlled by him.


	3. The beginning of a hard shell

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

**THE SILENT VIOLIN****:**

**Chapter 3-The beginning of a hard shell**

(Nagi pov)

I called Ikuto over as soon as Kukai woke up; he agreed to come over but was confused as to what I wanted. I felt horrible and wished I could apologize to Amu, she was the one to curse us yet she always tried to help in the end. Kukai always took things in a positive way though and reassured me I could apologize when we saw her next. I still couldn't get the look of hurt and sadness she had out of my mind. When the doorbell rang I rushed to open it, "Ikuto come in." He looked a bit cautious I couldn't blame him after all he always had girls after him. He relaxed when he saw Kukai was there as well. "So what's up?" He said casually while sitting down on the couch across from us. His eyes shifted from me to Kukai and that's when I realized what it is he must have thought. I found myself waving my arms frantically and sputtering nonsense. Kukai shook me and told me to calm downs so I did. "Look Ikuto you have it all wrong Kukai and I are not dating. I called you here to ask if you happen to know Amu?" He looked puzzled at first before realization clicked in his eyes, "The pink haired girl?" I nodded knowing he knew who it was already. His face soon turned guarded, "How do you two know her?" I paused but then Kukai being the easy going type spilled everything. "Wait so your ..." He pointed towards me, I nodded already knowing what he was getting at. His face turned slightly angry, "So you guys decided to keep this little secret to yourself?" I searched for the right words, "Would you have believed us a few days ago if we would have told you?" He calmed down and I knew he knew I was right. "True so what else do you know about that little brat who cursed us?" I told him everything I knew about her and made sure to stress that she wasn't really a bad person at all. Kukai jumped in also stressing that she was good and that he felt she was only helping us in the end. "Sure" Ikuto responded sarcastically. "Look if it wasn't for her none of us would be in this awkward situation" I knew he was right but in the end I couldn't help but feel Kukai was right.

(Ikuto pov)

I had loss sleep and had bags under my eyes because of that weird girl, how could that possibly help me at all. Kukai and Nagi kept trying to convince me otherwise though. I was about to leave when I heard someone call my name. "Ikuto" I turned to see the pink haired demon herself, "What the hell do you want?" I asked making sure my words were full of venom. I saw hurt flash in her eyes but I ignored it, "I came to check on how you are managing with your curse." Grabbing a book of the table I tossed it hard against the wall, she flinched in response. "Thought so" I saw the sadness in her eyes yet I didn't care I was too angry to care at the moment. "Amu looks about before I'm really sorry I didn't mean it" Nagi blurted out. "Don't apologies to this bitch!" I notice her fake a smile to Nagi before she vanished I saw a tear in her eye. "Ikuto don't be so mean" Kukai yelled, I felt slightly bad but once I remembered it was her fault I felt anger once again. I ignored their pleas to apologize and told them to drop the subject.

(Amu pov)

I wiped the tears away and decided to just wander around. I had no right to feel sorry for myself this was my punishment to help my family and I would endure it. It was time to harden myself and learn to ignore their comments I had to do this no matter what I had no choice. I shook my head vowing a new start and a new me. After all they hate me I won't and can't allow myself to break the rules for them. Despite my decision I couldn't help but feel this wasn't me at all. I was wearing a shell all this time now it would be a harder shell to protect myself from their comments.


	4. How I got in this mess

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA

THE SILENT VIOLIN:

Chapter 4-How I got into this mess

(Amu pov)

I wasn't always a puppet that is I don't think I was. Then again I have very limited memories of the past, so who's to say if I was or wasn't. One thing I know for sure is curses. I haven't the slightest clue of what I am but I'm not the only one like this, there are others who are suffering the same fate as me. There were others in that place I was kept long ago. I had been told that I had to stay there till I was ready, ready as in able to curse people according to the lesson they needed to learn. They as in my masters or boss's claimed this was for the greater good of humanity. Which in a way it did help, though at times I was confused if they were so good then why did they use threats against me and the others who were like me? They would make sure to remind us constantly what or rather who was at stake if we rebelled or attempted to just leave. It's funny at times how three humans could control five people with powers. Yet they managed to, we were called monsters but I wonder who the greater monster is. Us or them? We did what we do for are families, yet they used threats to force us to do their bidding. I don't deny their idea of helping humanity isn't a good thought, but was it not god himself who gave humans free will? I entered the mansion where I had grown up in, walking down the halls I knew so well. My memories begin five years ago other than that all I know is what I was told. The five years I do remember have been full of this place and sick twisted events that happened in it. Now that I was allowed to leave the mansion I stayed gone and only returned when I had to. I walked in bowing mockingly toward the top notch at this place Yoru, noting the brat Tadase who was at his side glaring. Yoru I could stand Tadase was a whole other story. He was like me he had powers though he was one of the few who enjoyed messing up people's lives. He enjoyed cursing, and never gave his victims any clues to breaking their curses. I wondered how or why Yoru seemed to let it pass, after all if anyone was a monster it was him. The playful look twinkling in his eyes told me I needed to be on guard and that he was up to something. I kept my face free of anything and stood silently waiting for Yoru to speak. "Amu dear good to see you, do you have the report on you recent cases?" I simply nodded in response while slipping the three black folders labeled (Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto) over. I kept my eyes on him as he quickly scanned over the contents in each folder. When he finished he closed each one before passing them back to me pausing in thought before waving me off. Thankful for the chance to exit I turned quickly, only to be halted by Tadase himself. "Aww why in such a hurry little kitten?" I nearly gagged but managed to swallow the vile that had come up. "Sorry Tadagay but I actually have worked to do." I made sure to say it in a sweet way but didn't attempt to hide the message that lay beneath my words. With that I left wandering the streets, I was quite ready to deal with anyone right now. I chose to sit on a park bench; thankful not many people were at the park at the moment. I kept my face blank as I had decided it to be best to lock whatever emotions away from view of the world. Instead I stared off at nothing, trying to wipe everything from my mind.

(Ikuto pov)

I decided to go for a walk, after listening to both Kukai and Nagi's lecture on how Amu really wasn't bad. I shook whatever guilt I had away once I failed to hear my phone ringing. It was all her fault I couldn't hear the music going off, signaling someone was trying to reach me. How the he'll did this happen! I reached my thinking spot which was a small park that was long ago forgotten by many people. It was nearly always empty aside from me; I came here whenever I needed space or was confused. I was now so lost in my thoughts I failed to notice the two men trailing behind me. Before I knew it I was being pushed to the ground and my wallet was in their hands. I got up about to take off after them, however less than a second later they were both on the ground. Amu stood in front of them holding my wallet and glaring down at the two thieves'. "what the he'll is she!" Yelled, one of the men. "She's a freaking monster!" With that the two men got up and ran away, leaving me staring dumbly at Amu. She tossed my wallet back to me as if nothing strange had happened. Her whole face was blank yet her eyes held a small amour of hurt in them. She turned as if ready to leave, yet in the next moment I found my hand shoot out halting her efforts to leave. She didn't turn yet she didn't continue moving forward either. Truthfully I hadn't the slightest clue to why I had grabbed her arm, I suppose I maybe wished to say thank you. "You... Um thanks" I felt her grow stiff slightly, yet when she turned and faced me with a blank face I to found myself grow stiff. "No problem" with that she turned and pulled her arm from my grasp. I felt myself feeling oddly lonely for the first time, I who normally enjoy being alone felt empty and alone.


	5. You make me want to scream

**My greatest apologies I was moving and busy so I had been gone but I'm back now so yay! To make up for it I shall slap myself fifty times and update all my stories! Oh ya I don't own shugo chara but I do have a plant named jiggleboo XD**

**The Silent Violin**

**Chapter 5- You make me want to scream**

(Amu pov)

The familiar feeling of loneliness engulfed me once again. Like water engulfs a drowning man. Usually I would not let this bother me for it was something all too constant and normal. However it was the odd feelings I couldn't explain that confused my senses. My skin tingled where Ikuto's hands had been not too long ago, as well as a strange urge to return back to where we stood only moments ago. I fought the urge that pulled at my whole being, and instead continued on to my destination of particularly nowhere. However my mind was not with me, rather than on the event that had unfolded at the park. I acted without a second thought, but why is the thing that ate away at my mind. I knowingly broke one of the biggest rules. Using magic unauthorized, as well as in front of those who were not in the know. I could only hope that my actions would not come back on me. Yet the most curious part of this all was the fact that there was something even bigger to it all. I could be punished severely due to my actions, yet my mind was more worried about the reasons behind my slip up. I hadn't the slightest idea as to why I had done what I had. It's not as if I go around saving those who need help. Not that I would turn a blind eye on someone in need. Just I would usually use my logic before acting, I wouldn't dare break a rule that could bring on such tragic events as I knew this could. So then what had brought on such a change in me?

(Ikuto pov)

Something in me made me wish to follow Amu; instead I sat down on a nearby bench. My thoughts of her where cloudy. One minute she made me angry and the next I felt guilty for all the times I thought bad of her. How is it that one girl could provoke such...strong emotions with in me? I always managed to keep my cool before. Guilt had never been something I really paid attention to. Yet as of lately I found myself wanting to scream or apologies. I shook my head there was absolutely no reason to be thinking so much about that girl. In fact I had made it a point to never think about any particular girl for too long. It was like a second nature to me, I had never met someone who could catch so much of my attention. Weather it was my anger or just curiosity Amu seemed to be the one exception. I found myself so frustrated that I was just about to rip my hair out.

(Tadase pov)

I couldn't believe just how perfect everything was. Here I was following my little kitten only to find the key to making her mine. I couldn't help but smile, everything would soon fall into place. Now all I had to do was wait for the right moment, to confront Amu. I decided to follow my Amu some more, wouldn't want that blue haired human to try to take her now would we? My mind seemed to yell at me. Silently I followed her as she walked seemingly nowhere. Despite not being able to read her mind I could tell she was lost in thoughts of something. Most likely that incident that had occurred. The same incident that would make my dreams comes true.

(Saya pov)

I couldn't believe what it is I had just seen. I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Oh wow I couldn't believe just how perfect things were becoming. I now had the key to getting exactly what I wanted, or should I say who I wanted. So Mr., to cool had a secret girlfriend, well not for long. Now to just set everything in motion and soon I will have Ikuto. I couldn't help but rejoice things were just too great.

(Ikuto pov)

"Ho Ho Ho Ho" What the hell I looked around me only to spot something red deep in the bushes behind me. I snuck up behind whoever the want to be Santa was, only to find none other than Saya. My own personal stalker... sort of. I should have known that it was her by her creepy laugh. Sighing I shook my head not even wanting to know what she was up to. It's sad to say that I had actually almost dated her at one point. That is until she started a fight with my sister, thinking she was my girlfriend. After that I ignored her, no one messes with my little sister Utau. I started on my way home and had almost completely forgotten everything that is until I saw a picture of a pink and blue cat drawn on the ground in side walk chalk. Something about it automatically made me think of Amu. Automatically once again I found myself frustrated. "You make me want to scream and bash my own head in!" When I realized I had in fact actually yelled that out loud, I turned to see people staring at me as if I were some nut job with a bomb. Scoffing I walked off whispering see what you do to me you little pink haired demon. Yet some part of me couldn't help but smile. Amu... the only person who could drive the usual emotionless yet cool Ikuto to look like a nut.


	6. Black mailed by idiots part 1

The Silent Violin

Chapter 6- Black mailed by idiot's part 1

(Ikuto pov)

"Hey Ikuto did you here there's a new student, I bet she's a total hottie from what I've heard. Let's go check her out." I stared bored at the boys in front of me. I couldn't remember their names or recognize their faces at all. "No thanks I don't care to go chasing after girls, why should I when their all the same?" With that they left me alone at my desk. The whole school was going crazy with gossip about the new girl. This had been the fourth time I was asked if I wanted to go check the girl out. I had neither intention nor desire to do so. I had way too many things to deal with, and I didn't care to go looking for a girl who would most likely be another bimbo. I was now starting to regret not entering an all-boys school. My mind began to drift off towards yesterday's events, each time I look back on it I grow frustrated. My mind was in a storm, was Amu really that bad? Or was she only helping me out of pity! I mean one minute she ruins my life the next she helps me.

(Time skip - Lunch)

Everywhere I walked there was talk of the new student. The girls seemed to talk out of jealousy, the boys out of admiration or lust. There were few who seemed to be in the middle. "Yeah she was cute and pretty cool, but isn't she a bit short." Their it goes again. I went to the school roof, to avoid all that noise. To my surprise there was already someone there. Maybe I wasn't the only one fed up with all that gossip. I chose to sit against the wall the other boy who was on the roof was leaning against the gate. Something about him seemed off, and the more I looked at him the more my feelings said I was right. "Hey uh...are you all right?" I asked out of curiosity. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to respond. "Ya I'm fine! I just can't stand when others fawn over what's mine." I was too confused to ask what he meant and honestly I didn't really care. The rest of lunch lasted in silence. Once again I made my way to my class while hearing chatter about this new girl. Sadly my teacher for this period was a meek pushover. There for the classroom was like a noisy jungle of chattering baboons. I was at my limit and was about to snap! "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" I turned to see who had beat me to it. Only to see the same boy from the roof top sitting with his feet propped up on his desk. Everything was silent; I thanked him in my mind. I guess I never really paid attention to any one in my classes unless they were my friends already. "Mr., Hotori please refrain from yelling in my class." I couldn't believe the meek teacher was actually scolding him for helping. "Is it my fault you can't control these damn brats." Though I agreed with what he had said he basically just committed suicide. He was bound to have trouble from all the class mates. "Who the hell do you think you are you bastard?" Some boy yelled, and with that the class was once again in an uproar. I rubbed my temples damn this is giving me a brain splitting head ache. I heard a loud noise and nearly jumped out of shock. The boy called Hotori had thrown his chair across the room. "Me? Well let's see not only am I the son of the founder of this school, but also might I add you guys need to quit fawning over my girl." With that the class was silent and in shock. So that new girl was his, now what he had said made sense to me. Hell I would be just as mad if I was in his place.

(Amu pov)

That morning I had gotten a call from Tadase. He had seen the events from the other day. The only way he would stay quiet was to not only date him, but to also enroll in the same high school as Ikuto. Why he had such an odd request confused me, however my anger outweighed my confusion. I had to think of a way out of this, just the thought of being near Tadase made vile rise to my throat. At the moment I would play along but when the time came I would make the bastard regret messing with me. I had hypnotized the principle and faked the paper work in order to enroll into Seiyo high. The moment I had stepped foot into the gates of this school everyone was loud. My head throbbed from all the noise and I just wanted to vanish. This wasn't a school it was more like a jungle. Despite hating every second of it all I could do was grit my teeth and stick to it. The lessons were a breeze and each time the teachers tested me I passed with ease. I didn't understand why some students groaned about how hard school was. The only hard part was listening to them all gossip and talks so loud. I had yet to see any one I was familiar with. Though I knew Tadase was without a doubt close by, as well as the three boys I had cursed. At lunch I ran into some trouble with a red haired bimbo wannabe Santa clause slut. I couldn't believe how many weirdoes were in this crazy school. I mentally continuously cursed Tadase even more than I usually do. This was his entire fault! I would make sure that damned rat paid for it. However I was angrier with myself, how could I be such a disappointment in life. I had to wonder how in the hell I could have possibly allowed myself to be blackmailed by an idiot!

(Saya pov)

That new girl I recognized her right away she was that girl who was with Ikuto last night. I was annoyed with the whole school fawning over such a freak. Not only was her hair pink but she was a short little shrimp. What the hell did Ikuto see in her, wait! Don't tell me Ikuto was into loli. I slammed my locker shut I swear I will ruin that freak and make Ikuto mine. "Let's go" I snapped my fingers signaling for my less pretty followers to listen to my command. However after a half step I realized my hair was being pulled. I turned about to ruin the person who dared to touch Saya. Only to see my hair was caught in my locker. To my dismay everyone started laughing and taking pictures. "Idiots help me!" I yelled at my less talented minions. "Shut up and quit taking pictures before I get my daddy to kick all of you idiots out of this school!"


	7. black mailed by idiots part 2

I don't own it! XD

**The Silent Violin-**

**Chapter 7- Black mailed by idiot's part 2**

(Saya pov)

I looked around until I spotted the one person I was looking for. I walked up to him making sure I flipped my beautiful hair and shook my hips as I walked. I waited quietly for him to look up and notice me. I cleared my throat when he didn't notice me after a few seconds. That still didn't get him to look at me, so I leaned on his desk making sure my breast pressed together in a sexy way. He looked up and backed up hurriedly, probably not wanting to attack me from lust. "Ikuto, baby you won't believe what I saw last night." I said it in a seductive way.

(Ikuto pov)

Here I am in thought about how I could be true to myself, and then next thing I know want to be Santa is pressing her chest in my face practically. I jumped back as far as I could, so I wouldn't puke. "Ikuto, baby you won't believe what I saw last night." I almost gaged when she spoke, I could smell her breath from here and it was not fresh! I didn't dare speak or I might gag instead I shrugged trying to let her know I didn't care. I prayed that she would leave immediately. "Let's just say... I know about you and the new girl." She said while twirling her red hair with her finger. I froze and I made sure my face remained blank. How the hell did she know? That's when I remembered the slut was behind a bush at the park the other night. Fuck so she saw everything! Which meant I was screwed and they would probably hunt Amu down like an animal and experiment on her? Images of the pink haired demon being dissected entered my mind. I cringed at the thought, sure I didn't like how she ruined my life...but I didn't want that to happen to her. Besides if that did happen I may never return to normal, neither would Kukai or Nagi. "What do you want Saya?" I said as calm as I could. "Ho Ho Ho" There she goes with that stupid laugh again. "You." That one word she uttered made me throw up a little in my mouth. Swallowing it down I had to control myself from snapping. "Fine." Was all I said covering my nose and mouth to block the smell of her stench. She walked away shaking her hips like a person having seizures shake. I ran to the bathroom and vomited everything I had eaten up. This was going to be hell!

(Saya pov)

He covered his mouth to contain his happiness. I was after all a beautiful goddess who had saved him from dating that freak Amu. Now to let the little bitch know I saved Ikuto from her poisonous grasp.

(Tadase pov)

I was trying to find my girl when I spotted her by the lockers speaking to a guy. Containing my anger I walked over putting my arm around my kittens shoulder. "Hey I'm Tadase Amu's boyfriend." I said it politely but kissed her cheek to let him know he couldn't have her. He smiled a goofy grin, "yo I'm Kukai Amu's friend." Immediately I recognized who this was. "I see, well Amu we have to get going." I didn't allow her to answer instead I grabbed her hand and walked off waving over my shoulder at the idiot.

(Amu pov)

As soon as he loosened his grip I yanked my hand free. "Idiot! I was working!" I hissed. His smile was twisted and gross as he grabbed my arm pulling me close. I tried to get free but went limp after he whispered a reminder in my ear of what would happen if I didn't obey him. I really wanted to kill him but instead only nodded. My life would be hell from now on.


	8. Amu vs Slutty Santa

**Ok before I begin there are a few things that I would like to tell you all.**

**First**- I will be continuing **Shelly Cullen's story Hells Lingering Kiss**. I will be continuing from chapter 11 on. **All credit for plot and chapters 1 to 10 goes to her**.

**Second**- I am planning a system in order to update all my stories. The system goes as follows, each day I will update one story. On weekends I may update more if I have time. If I do not update on a certain day it is because I really can't that day. However I promise to make up for it the next day.

**Lastly**- I would like to thank every single person who has read my stories and everyone who has reviewed. Even to those who have read and hated my stories thank you.

**Now for the disclaimer- I do not nor have I ever owned or will ever own Shugo Chara! **

**XD**

**The Silent Violin:**

**Chapter 8- Amu vs. Slutty Santa**

(_Amu's pov_)

It had been only one day since I had started school and it was currently after second period. Classes were a bore and everyone continued to gossip and spread ridicules rumors about me. I was now opening my locker to grab my history book. As soon as it opened a pink paper came fluttering down landing at my feet.

Grabbing my book I bent to the floor picking up the pink paper. Closing my locker I waited till I was in my seat for my history class before I read it. **(Dear freak, meet me after school in the basketball court. If you do not show everyone will know how pathetic you really are. P.S. I happen to know your dirty little secret.)**

I looked around the class room trying to see if anyone or anything stood out. I listened to each of their thoughts, when I finished I was positive the culprit was not in the room with me. I rubbed my temples trying to come up with some plan anything to get out of this mess. Who could have found out about my secret!

The rest of the day was dragging on dreadfully slow. I was plagued by paranoia; everywhere I walked I tried to hear anything that would lead me to the culprit. I was so wrapped up in this I was going crazy. No matter how much I tried I could not think of any kind of plan that would work.

The only choice I would have was either to use magic or deny, and even then things may not work or things may just end up getting worse. Though at the moment I wasn't sure how worse my life could get I was a puppet, hated, blackmailed, and now I could very well be exposed. I tried to avoid Tadase and anyone else I knew for the rest of the day. During lunch I didn't eat I sat under a tree trying as hard as I could to think of anyone who could have found out my secret. In the end I came up blank as I was to start with, I was literally ready to rip my hair out.

Now there were only two classes left before the feared time. The clock continued to mock me, the ticking slow and loud to my ears. I knew I had to go to confront whoever the person was, after that I would have to figure out what it is I was going to do. The bell rang and I shuffled into the hall way lost in thought.

One more class left, I was so in thought that I managed to bump into someone thus ending with me sprawled on my ass. I slowly looked up only to be met by two midnight blue orbs peering down at me. I silently cursed this really was not my day. I muttered a quick apology jumping to my feet and trying to walk away as quickly as possible.

I felt a hand grasp my arm halting me in my escape; slowly I turned to face Ikuto. He opened his mouth as if to say something so I waited patiently. "Amu…" he was interrupted after he had muttered my name. Ikuto!" Came a high pitched voice, I turned to see a red headed girl wearing to tight of a uniform.

I stared baffled wondering how she could breathe let alone screech in something so tight. She glared at me waddling up to us, promptly she grabbed Ikuto's arm pulling him from me. I kept my face blank of anything I wasn't going to let her glare get to me. After all she was no one of importance to me.

Once again I tried to retreat, only to stop dead in my tracks. ( Ho Ho Ho! I swear ill show that pink haired freak just who she is messing with after school.) I had finally got my culprit but not only that I had also discovered why she was after me. So it all comes down to Ikuto, she was jealous and Ikuto must have slipped up about me.

I swear if I managed to get through this I would kill Ikuto! I tried my best to contain the anger that boiled deep within me. However I found that it was even harder than usual when all I could think of was Ikuto betrayed me. Then again it made since he hated me after all so why would he keep quiet.

Though I knew he hated me I never thought he would sink so low. Did he even realize what would happen if I was caught? His curse would be permanent; I was the only one who could lift the curses I placed on people. I wasn't sure what would be worse if I was caught by the government or caught by Easter the company who owned me either way it would end badly.

The worst part of it all was my family was at stake. I have no memories of them only a photo and stories I was told by the ladies who were in charge of raising those of us who were owned by Easter. Their name was Su, Ran, and Miki they were only 5 years older than me. They were also bound by Easter; however they were never cruel to us. To me they were three people who were very dear to me they were the only ones who really treated us like humans.

The bell rang grabbing my bag I headed to face whatever was to come. I held my face blank and walked to the basketball courts. I took calm breaths and held myself as if I could care less. When I arrived the red head stood there hands on her hips and her mouth was twisted in a smirk.

I stood at least ten feet away from the girl looking as bored and care free as I could waiting for her to speak. She stepped closer till she was right in front of me, jabbing her finger at my shoulder she glared. "Just for your info Ikuto is mine so don't try to get your clutches on him. Secondly if you do I swear I will tell the whole school about you!"

I tried not to wince at her stinky breath; she smirked as if she had me where she wanted me. "Look first off miss slut I don't like Ikuto. Secondly I have no clue what you're talking about. Got that bimbo" I jabbed my finger into her shoulder just as she had done to me.

"You little freak! You dare to even touch me the great Saya. Ho Ho Ho you're going to pay for that!" She screeched, and this time she shoved my shoulder. I looked at her bored, "I don't have time for a slutty Santa, oh and by the way you should really try brushing your teeth bitch."

I was walking away deciding no one would believe this crazy bitch even if she did know my secret. I had only made it a few feet away before the bitch grabbed my hair yanking me back. I winced at the pain but quickly got over it, grabbing her hand I dug my nails in forcing her to let go. Then I turned to face her still grasping her hand.

She winced and made an attempt to swing at me with her other hand. This was a big mistake, I twisted her hand pulled her to me and kneed her in the stomach. By now somehow word got out about what was happening at the courts and now a swarm of students stood cheering. Some had their phones out videotaping the fight. Now we were rolling on the ground pulling each other's hair.

I managed to get on top and punched her forcing her to let go of my hair. I got up of her and decided to walk away before I went too far. Brushing my clothes off I grabbed my bag and headed through the crowd of students. "I swear you will pay for this you freak!" I heard Saya scream amongst the students chatter.

I didn't even bother to retaliate, ignoring everyone I boredly walked home to my apartment. Once there I saw how messed up I looked my hair was tangled, clothes dirty, and I had a slight cut at the corner of my mouth. Other than that there were a few welts from being scratched on my neck and arm and a red mark from being slapped. I took a shower and combed my hair changing into a pair of jeans and a plain black tank top.

I was tired from everything that had happened today. When I think about it now I feel silly for how worked up I got over it all. After all who would believe her unless she had proof. I lay on my bed doing my homework, I had to go do my job in a few hours and I wanted to take a nap before I had to deal with anything else today.

Finishing up my homework with ease, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to rest. I could only pray when I woke up for work everything went smoothly.

**Ok so that's it for this chapter hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter will be about when she wakes up. Poor Amu is going through a lot and next chapter she will have to deal with Ikuto.**


	9. Closer

**Ok so until the poll is closed I will be just randomly updating However with hells lingering kiss I am working on the chapter. This story requires more thought because I want it to turn out great. Not that I don't want the others to be great just those ones I never plan I just play music to set the mood and type away. That is why sometimes it's short or long it depends on my mood. My feelings end up in my writing because that is my way of expressing how I feel inside. It is also my way of dealing with how I feel; I struggle with dealing with my own emotions in the right way so that why writing helps.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara and sorry for the long note at the top.**

**The Silent Violin-**

**Chapter 9- Closer**

**(Amu pov)**

I woke to my alarm not bothering to change or fix my hair I snapped my finger and was gone. I was going to check on Kukai to make sure he was ok and to try to help him. However I was not in the best of moods, but I refuse to let that affect my job.

I was in a soccer field Kukai stood there attempting to score a goal. He didn't ever stop practicing even though he knew it would do no good. I stood silently watching him as he wore an expression that I knew well. When Kukai was alone was the only time he allowed his real expression to show.

No one but me knew what he really felt or was going through. He always wore a goofy grin trying to pretend to be just a happy fool. No one but himself and me knew just how smart he was or what he hid from the rest of the world. I stood there watching as he gathered the 4 soccer balls he had kicked at the goal.

I didn't think he knew I was watching, however when he spoke to me without looking I was surprised. "Hey, Amu you want to join me?" I kept my face blank and shrugged. He chuckled a real laugh this time and looked in my eyes.

"Amu, you can't fool me. I know you want to get out your frustrations. After all you have to deal with Saya and that guy who claims to be your boyfriend." I stared at him unsurprised he had noticed my feelings let alone my problems.

I walked silently up to the ball and then kicked it as hard as I could. It hit the goal post with a clang sound. He sat another ball in front of me; I kicked this one even harder however I aimed it slightly over. This time it went in and I couldn't stop the soft smile that formed on my face. I looked at Kukai and he had a knowing look on his face.

"Now for the second thing to do when upset!" he exclaimed in his fake cheerful voice. Once again I wore a blank face as we walked to an ice cream shop. He ordered chocolate for me and coffee for himself he remembered my favorite flavor.

This made me happy that he knew how to make me feel better and knew how I really felt. It was like we both knew however we would only be like this when it was just us. Out of any one to me he was the closest to be called a friend. However it was slightly more than that, but not at all in a romantic way.

We walked back to the field in a comfortable silence. We ate our ice cream and sat on the small hill staring at the sky. "It would be so nice if we could just fade away right now." He said it in a soft voice and he was right that's how I felt.

I nodded knowing he saw the slight nod. "One day maybe we could." I said it knowing it would never happen, but for now this was our escape from life. "You know because of you I don't feel as crazy any more. I know that this curse isn't easy but one day I will break it. Besides it is the reason why I met you am not alone anymore."

I grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze so he knew I felt the same. After an hour of just lying there holding hands and watching the sky in silence it was time for me to get back to reality. Giving his hand one last squeeze I smiled softly and left. I knew he was going through so much I just wish I could help him.

With a snap I was in Nagi's dance studio. He smiled at me through his reflection in the mirror as he continued his graceful dance. I watched as his dance told a story, I could practically seethe story in my mind as he twirled his fan in the air. He looked as if he was gliding across the air as he gracefully moved to the tune playing.

The song came to a dramatic peak as his movements became faster then slowly it came back down to a slow pace. Ending in a dramatic pose on his knees his raised head lowered as the tune died down. Staring up at me he smiled as I clapped with a small smile.

By the time he made his way to me I quickly composed my mask again. He raised his hands to my face gently stroking the scratch on my face. However he didn't ask any of the questions he was thinking. Slowly his hand fell to his side and once again he returned to the calm graceful Nagi he was. Signaling me to begin my job.

"So Nagi any ideas?" I asked in a bored voice knowing he hadn't figured out that the answer. He shook his head but none the less remained calm. "Well don't give up you will figure it out."

After that I left before he could reply. Snapping I landed on Ikuto's roof with a thud. I slowly rubbed my back sitting up. Ikuto was looking at me trying to hold his laughter in. "Oh so you think that's funny do you Mr., cat."

I don't know why that came out but it's what was on the top of my brain. It only mad him laugh more, blushing I turned away crossing my arms against my chest. Turning my head from him I pouted, he grew silent but I could feel him staring at me. That's when I realized I had been acting like my old self.

I slowly stared at him to see what his expression was. He looked a bit taken aback but I quickly composed myself as he followed and did the same. Him with his careless look and attitude me with my bored emotionless one. I shook what happened off and decided to quickly get this over with.

However when I was about to ask the usual questions he stopped me by gently touching the cut at the corner of my mouth. I was too stunned to move, his touch felt different then Nagi's. His look remained careless but his gesture was soft. I felt unable to move as we stared into each other's eyes silent unmoving. Finally I found the strength to break away the stare.

Why? How does he get me to act so strange? His hand had fallen when I jerked away. I already knew he hadn't discovered the key to breaking his curse, so I stood and slowly turned away. I couldn't face him my face was still hot from his touch.

So instead I whispered a quick bye before getting ready to snap my fingers to flee. However his hand stopped me. Turning I faced him, " did...did Saya do that?" It took me second to answer with a small nod.

His eyes turned apologetic, this stunned me. "It's ok you don't have to apologize for your girlfriend." I said bitterly as he opened his mouth ready to say sorry. "Oh...Wait you have the wrong ideas Saya is not my girlfriend."

He made a gaging noise to emphasize what he meant. For some reason I felt relief, wait it is definitely not my business. It was silent before he spoke again. "Besides she is black mailing me... She knows about us."

I stared at him as if he was dumb but then I quickly shook my head I was just as dumb. "Ikuto do you really think people would believe her?" I asked him with a brow raised. He looked as if he just realized how dumb it all was.

Then his look turned to a slightly embarrassed one. Sighing I spoke again," don't worry I made the same mistake. I guess where both dumb." at that we both slightly laughed nervously.

Maybe he wasn't so bad I started to think. "Ikuto?" He hummed a response to let me know he was listening. I stared at the night sky before speaking," have you... have you thought of ways to break the curse?"

His jaw clenched and I knew I had made a mistake in asking. I stood ready to leave as fast as I could. However when I snapped my fingers Ikuto had grabbed my arm. It was too late to stop it in a second me and Ikuto were taken to my small apartment.

We both landed oddly he was on his back and I landed on his lap. It took me a moment for it to really hit me the position we were in. Immediately I scrambled off him and back against a wall. This seemed to be amused while I was sitting against a wall blushing once again.

He stood up looking around the room trying to figure out where he was. "Is this your place?" I nodded not being able to talk yet. It took me slightly longer to compose myself.

When I managed it I stood up walking to the fridge I brought Ikuto and myself a bottle of water. Tossing his to him he caught it taking a sip then closing the bottle again. "Thanks. So where is your family?" I winced at his question.

**(Ikuto pov)**

I saw her wince and her eyes turned sad briefly before she once again hid it with her facade. "I don't have... Well I never met them and so I live here myself." She started out sadly but quickly ended it with a bored tone. I pretended not to notice her personality switches seeing how I did the same thing.

"I'm sorry." she just shook off my apology with a shrug before saying," it's not your fault." I knew I shouldn't but my curiosity got the better of me. "So um... You want to tell me about it?"

She stared at me unsure before gesturing for me to sit on the couch. I sat down but she began to pace in front of me silently. At first I thought she wasn't going to talk. "I'll talk just give me a minute to decide what I can tell you or not."

I nodded but that's when I realized she either read my mind or it was coincidence. "Yes I read your mind. I choose not to but I was so caught up I allowed my wall to slip for a moment." I stared at her stunned.

Then I mentally slapped myself why was I so surprised? However that didn't mean I liked the fact. I looked at Amu seeing if she reacted to my thought, but she didn't act as if she did. "Ok!" she said while abruptly stopping to stare at me.

I waited staring at her letting her know she had my full attention. "Well to start with obviously I am not normal. However the only things I can tell you is I grew up in a strange place. My memories of a life before were taken from me." She paused making sure it sunk in before continuing.

"Well at that place they taught us... stuff that's all I can say about that." She said it in a way where I understood she what she meant by stuff. "Well from what I was told I do have a family and... will only meet them after... My uh j-job is done."

With that she promptly sat down on the couch farthest away from me as she could. I took a moment to let it all sink in thinking of what she had told me and what I had gathered on my own from her words. The whole thing screamed that she was being forced into doing her work cursing people, and her family was at stake. I looked at her and saw her nod to let me know she heard my theory and it was right.

I was about to say something when she put a finger to her mouth and pointed at her head. I looked at her confused before I finally understood. She wanted me to think not say. I looked around briefly before thinking what I was going to say.

(So who is the person controlling you?) She shook her head letting me know she couldn't say. I nodded and then out loud asked her another question." So um is there any way I can um... Keep you from reading my mind? Not to be rude just I really don't like it." I said it and she smiled a small smile before nodding.

"I'll teach you. Though I usually tune out everyone's thoughts but sometimes they just slip into my head. It's rather easy actually Nagi doesn't really care and Kukai learned on his own."

For some reason her mention of my friends made me slightly irritated however I hid it and she didn't seem to notice." All you have to do is picture a wall blocking your mind and when you do I can't get through to your thoughts." She said smiling as if she wanted nothing more than to block my thoughts out. I attempted to do as she said while thinking about how this made me slightly upset.

She didn't notice at all so I knew it worked. That's when I thought she wasn't bad at all. Not that made me happy about the curse. Just I realized that she didn't have a choice.

My phone rang and I answered it after seeing it was my little sister calling. "What Utau?" I was slightly upset that she called right when I was about to tell Amu that I was sorry for being mean before. I waited listening to her complain about me just disappearing all of a sudden.

Sighing I finally chose to speak," Utau calm down. I'll be home in a while." With that I hung up not bothering with goodbyes. Turning to Amu I unblocked my thoughts allowing her to hear my apology. She nodded and smiled.

"It's ok Ikuto. It's not your fault I would hate me to if I was in your place." I placed my hand on her shoulder staring in her eyes. "I never hated you... I just was upset is all, but I'm glad we could get to know each other a little better."

I ran a nervous hand through my hair. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at me. My eyes locked with hers and it felt as if gravity was pulling me closer to her. Slowly I leaned in until our noses touched and my forehead rested on hers.

When I was sure she wasn't going to freak out I slid my arms around her waist. I felt her small arms wrap around my neck. I felt her soft breath fan my lip softly. Then without hesitating any more I allowed my lips to press against the cut on her lip softly so it wouldn't hurt her.

My mind went blank as she pressed her small lips onto my own. However when I tried to deepen the kiss she backed up blushing the brightest red I have ever seen on a girls face. I chuckled slightly she was adorable." Bye Amu." I said while winking.

I ran out of the house just as she yelled pervert and through the TV remote at me. However once I was on the street I covered my face as a small blush covered my cheeks. I couldn't believe I had done that.

I only hardly knew about her, but she had a boyfriend. I shook my head it wouldn't happen again. Sighing I decided to deal with Saya tomorrow and tell her off. However my mind was now filled with thoughts of Amu and how in such a short time we grew closer.


	10. Choices

So I really need people to take the poll on my page or I will just choose and I am trying to give you guys a chance to choose. Any ways on with the story I do not own Shugo Chara.

_The Silent Violin-_

_Chapter 10- Choices_

_(3rd person pov)_

The school halls were filled with gossip, and people watching a video of a certain pink haired girl fighting a red haired girl. Yes the whole school was roaring with the topic that the new girl Amu had fought and beat Saya a self-proclaimed queen. They had no idea why the two had fought but they were amazed that the cute petite new girl was able to beat the bitch of the school. Saya was known for her trickery and bullying.

She had even made a few girls' transfer with her nasty tricks. This was all because Saya was a very jealous person. She did not like anyone who could steal her thunder. If they were prettier than her or more talented she automatically hated them and worked hard to get rid of them.

The whole school became silent as the girl who had beat Saya walked through the doors. She looked beautiful, despite the small marks she received from her show down. She walked with her head high as she ignored those around her, her cold façade in place. However on the inside she was nervous about running into a certain boy.

This boy was none other than Ikuto, a very handsome violinist. Her reason for worrying was because of certain events that had taken place the night before. Her mind was in turmoil what was she supposed to do now. They had shared a kiss last night and without a doubt she had enjoyed it.

On the other side of the school was the object of Amu's worry. His mind was in turmoil to he was conflicted. He desperately wanted to see Amu but he knew better than to go see her right now. After all he had come to the conclusion it was in his best interest to pretend it never happened.

Not only did he believe Amu actually was dating Tadase a class mate of his, but he also believed he had kissed her just out of the spur of the moment. He denied that he had enjoyed it he denied that he had felt something for her. He even denied the fact that she was beautiful and the most amazing girl he had ever met.

Yes Tsukiyomi Ikuto was not only in denial he also decided he would try to push Amu away if she got near. He had made up in his mind that it would be best for her to hate him. However he did not think about how this would end or how it would affect his life greatly. Instead all through the night he stayed up brainwashing his own mind into believing it would make everything much better.

However on the opposite side Amu may have been freaking out inside, but she had accepted that she probably had started to grow feelings for Ikuto. In fact now she felt like she had gained a friend that she could rely on. She was glad they grew closer and now she had a friend who knew a lot of her secrets. Also she got a chance to see Ikuto really wasn't such a jerk like she had believed at first.

_(Amu's pov)_

I went to my locker and began grabbing the books I would need for my first class. However I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me to a chest. However I squirmed it felt wrong and not just because I already knew who it was. It felt wrong because it wasn't who I wished it would be, yet I was relieved it wasn't him at the same time.

I pulled away turning to face Tadase a person I truly disliked. "What do you want Tadase?" He looked shocked for a moment but quickly composed it. "Now, now Amu-koi is that any way to speak to me your boyfriend?"

I almost gagged at his words; however my eyes widened when I finally realized the dilemma that was now very clear. Tadase if he found out he would ruin my life, he would probably ruin Ikuto's as well. So what do I do now? Oh god how could my life get any more fucked up then this?

I walked off ignoring Tadase; I had to figure out what the hell to do. I knew I had feelings that were starting to develop for Ikuto, but I had Tadase black mailing me. I guess I had three choices right now. However either way I would suffer but I would suffer if I had to.

Choice1-I could ignore Ikuto and continue letting Tadase black mail me, but then I have to be with (gag) Tadase.

Choice2- I could ignore Tadase and tell Ikuto how I felt, but then I would lose my family or at least be punished severely.

Choice3- I could go to Yoru and tell him what I had done myself, and beg for mercy. If I did that I Tadase would leave me alone, and maybe Yoru would go easy on me. Then I might get to tell Ikuto how I felt.

I made up my mind after school I would go see Yoru, after all he was bad but not as bad as the other's in charge. I would avoid Ikuto and Tadase I had to first fix things with Yoru. I felt nervous, scared, and nauseous. I could only pray that everything would be ok, and even then it did little to reassure me after all god had never helped me before.

~Time Skip~

The bell had just ringed and I rushed to my locker. I wanted to hurry out of this school as fast as I could to avoid running into any one. However like always luck was not with me. I looked over just in time to see Ikuto walking my way along with Tadase.

I felt something stir with in me and that something was fear. Why were they together and coming straight at me for that matter? Did Ikuto tell Tadase or did Tadase find out somehow? I was freaking out but kept my mask on even though it was hard to manage.

"Hey their Amu-koi" Tadase said while kissing my cheek. I flinched and tried to move away, but he kept a grip on my shoulder. It hurt the way his fingers dug into my skin, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see it affected me. Ikuto didn't seem to notice because he was looking away from me and seemed to be ignoring me.

I tried to read his mind but he had put a wall up. Maybe he understood that for now we had to keep things a secret. After all Ikuto wasn't a dummy, so he probably figured things out. I managed to get out of Tadase's grip, "I have to go by Ikuto and Tadase."

I left after that not waiting for a reply. When I was out of sight from everybody I snapped my fingers. I reappeared in the mansion I had grown up in. Cautiously I opened the door and made my way to Yoru's office.

I paused before knocking on the door; I took deep breath's trying to calm myself down. After that I knocked but as soon as I heard Yoru's voice say, "Come in" I felt nervous again. I pushed the doors open and stepped in. His eyes widened slightly but he grinned and asked me to take a seat.

So I did and we were silent but he continued to grin at me. "Amu dear what can I help you with?" I was confused by his attitude but brushed it off. "Yoru I need to tell you something, I hope you will forgive me and have mercy on me."

I bowed my head as I said it I did not want to look at him. I was scared to see what his expression would be. I was no fool and knew this man was very powerful that was why he was the head in command. "Amu just tell me I promise I will listen to what you say and I will go easy on you" he said it in an honest voice.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Yoru I used magic to unauthorized in front of two humans. They were robbing one of the guys I had cursed… and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry please leave my family out of this." I said it frantically and couldn't hide the panic in my voice.

"Amu I am disappointed in your decision however since you told me I will leave your family alone. However you will have to except the punishment I give you without fighting against it." I was thankful and let a breath I had been holding loose when he said he would leave my family alone. "I understand and thank you I will accept any punishment you choose."

I was relieved that no one but me would be hurt. "You're my favorite Amu which is why I am more lenient on you." I tried not to snort at his words, I knew it was a lie but right now I truly was great full to Yoru. He smiled and for the first time I smiled back at him.

"Amu your punishment will be simple you will attend a party with me as my date." He smile turned into a smirk as he said it. I felt a chill run down my spine but it was just a party right? So I agreed, "When Is the party?"

(Ikuto pov)

I hated the fact that I had to stand there and watch Tadase hold Amu and kiss her cheek. However I knew that I couldn't interfere she was rightfully his. I had made a mistake last night and now I would pretend it never happened. As for Amu I would not acknowledge her or speak to her unless I had to, that way nothing like last night would ever happen again.

After all me and Tadase had become more or less friends in an odd way. After Amu left Tadase asked me if I wanted to hang out with him at his place. I agreed and when we got to his apartment I was shocked to see it was near Amu's. "Ikuto if you hadn't figured it out yet I am just like Amu" My jaw dropped a little after he said it.

"You mean you curse people to?" I tried to sound less surprised but failed. He chuckled and nodded, and I noticed how unlike Amu his eyes were full of amusement. He enjoyed cursing people and he obviously enjoyed playing with people.

I tried not to show my disgust on my face, he didn't seem to notice at all. "So um could you remove curses?" I wanted to know maybe he could get rid of my curse for me. "Yeah however only the one who cursed you can remove your curse" I nodded at the new info I got.

"So Amu is the only one who can remove my curse, and only her?" I already knew the answer but asked any ways. "Yeah but only when you learn whatever lesson the curse is meant to teach you." He seemed to enjoy the fact I was upset.

"Don't worry though I will help you, because I want you and everyone else to stay away from my Amu." He stared at me and I knew right away he knew something I didn't want him to. "After all I don't think its right of you to visit my girlfriend in the middle of the night Ikuto." My eyes widened and he smirked knowing he had got me where he wanted me.

I explained everything but the kissing part, he nodded. "It's ok Ikuto but next time just tell me." I was relieved he wasn't mad I mean I didn't need to make enemies with him. However something felt off but I couldn't figure it out.

_~ Time skip. ~_

_(Third person pov)_

Amu was ushered to get ready by a maid at the mansion. The party was tonight and Yoru said she had to look her very best. Tadase was getting dressed for a party Yoru had invited him to. He was mad because he couldn't find Amu. Ikuto had left an hour ago, and was now on his way to Kukai's place. As the sky grew darker Ikuto's bad feeling grew. Nagi was staring at the sky something felt off to him but he shook it off just like Ikuto had done. Kukai was worried that he hadn't seen Amu yet. He glanced at the clock again; normally she would have showed up 10 minutes ago. If only Kukai knew he really had a reason to worry, if only Nagi and Ikuto hadn't shaken off the feeling they had, and if only Amu hadn't agreed to go to the party. All of these things were what help set up the disaster that was to come.

**(A/N: Next chapter will be the party. It is a formal ball that Yoru was invited to by the former owner of the organization that Amu is owned by. If you have questions ask however no spoilers. The only thing I will say is next chapter will be very long and is defiantly not for people who can't handle angst.)**


	11. Dance of the damned

**Sorry it has been a while. Thanks to those who have reviewed. If you can I would like to know how you like it so far. Opinions are appreciated. Oh and before I forget again the ages are as follows-**

**Amu-14 grade 9**

**Ikuto-17 grade11**

**Kukai-17 grade 11**

**Nagi-16 grade 11**

**Tadase-15 grade 9**

**Yoru-17 finished school**

**Utau-15 grade 10**

**Yaya-13 grade 8**

**Rima-16 grade 10**

**Kairi-15 grade 12**

**The Silent Violin**

**Chapter 11- Dance of the damned**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. This princess was invited to a ball. She was dressed beautifully and was sure to turn heads. However what the princess did not know was that the night would turn into a nightmare.

XXXXXXXX

(Outside pov)

Amu was dressed in a dress that was sure to cause envy and want. Of course Yoru had chosen her as well as the dress to do just that. After all his date had to be the best, fore he believed he deserved the best. The fact that Amu had messed up had fallen in his favor and he believed fate was on his side.

Today was the night he would make an announcement that was sure to cause some disagreement. However he was not to be bothered by this. For he knew he could persuade most with his charm and ability to lead. He had after all been waiting for this for over 5 years now.

Tonight everything would finally fall into place, and at the right moment he would do what he felt should be done. He had no idea that tonight would not go as he had thought, not in the least. He had made the mistake often made by humans. He had grown to obtain power and so he did not realize he could lose.

Now people were arriving all dressed in their best. Tadase had left numerous messages on Amu's phone. Snapping his phone closed he pocketed the devices and tried to hide his displeased face. He entered with a fake princely smile on his face.

He was ushered into a large room built just for grand parties such as this. While people mingled happily and played there political games he stood by the refreshment table lost in thought. He did not notice the girls gossiping about how handsome he was. His mind wandered into the past.

XXXXXXXX

_(The past)_

_A young Tadase had just been sold by his own parents and had arrived at his new owner's house. He was raised to believe people were nothing more than pawns and things. The owner was the former boss of the company he now worked for. He was not like the other children and was kept separate from them._

_Until one day when he was allowed to join them. He was introduced to a group of children he was told they were like him and had powers. Monsters are what they were called, just like him. Among the group was a very young girl with strange pink hair._

_After some time he learned the girl was named Amu. Amu and him became friends and would always talk about getting married someday. Even when things were hard they stuck together and found comfort in each other. However one day the boss son Yoru came to learn the family business._

_At this time Amu was 8 and Tadase was 9 Yoru was 11 and was raised in a strict home. Yoru at first was stuck up and rude, then again both Tadase and Amu were used to this kind of treatment. Tadase was scared of Yoru but Amu never let Yoru get to her. Somewhere along the way Yoru started to feel something towards the young pinkette._

_When Tadase realized this he confronted Yoru for the first time. It ended horribly and Tadase was separated from Amu. During this time half of the kids had disappeared. A year later when Amu had turned 9 there was a horrible accident which resulted in her losing her past memories._

_What was kept a secret however was that Yoru's father had caused the accident. He did not like his son being so obsessed with a monster. Amu had lost her memory and was fed a lie of a story. She was told she had just arrived and that her parents wanted her to do as she was told._

_You see the truth of the matter is Amu's mother had died during child birth, and her father was closer than she or anyone could have ever guessed. Tadase grew cold during his time away from Amu, and Yoru blamed himself for Amu being hurt. He promised to never love Amu or any one if his father allowed Amu to live. This was the beginning of the downfall, Tadase soon learned of the secret._

_He used it to get his way and he used it for his own selfish reasons. He had a plan to one day make Amu's his for good and to leave with her. If only he had not allowed his mind to become corrupted. Maybe just maybe his plan wouldn't result in a disaster._

_XXXXXXX_

(Yoru pov)

I stood at the top of the stair case looking out at the guest talking and dancing. I was waiting for Amu and then I would make my entrance. My father was old and today was his birthday everything was perfect. After my public announcement my father would not be able to make a scene.

He would have to wait until the guest all left and once he was alone... he would regret ever hurting Amu. Everything I had done since the accident was just so I could get revenge on my father. In the end he was the true monster and now he would get exactly what he deserved. Only then could I really do the right thing.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a gentle hand on my arm. I turned and was speechless, I knew she would be beautiful, but I never guessed just how much it would affect me. I snapped from my trance when she smiled at me. It was her smile that made me fall for her the first time. I smiled while bowing slightly and kissing her hand.

She giggled and it was music to my ears. "Ready?" she nodded to my question. I took her hand in mines whispered in her ear and then led her down the stair way.

XXXXXXXX

(Amu pov)

"You look beautiful" Yoru had whispered before he led me down the stairs. I hid my shock and smiled for the guest. Somehow his words brought on a feeling of de javu. I felt something momentarily that I couldn't understand.

His hand felt warm and comfortable in mines. I felt secure, and I didn't understand why but I liked his touch. His hand holding mines felt familure in a way but I couldn't figure out why. I was so lost in confusion I did not notice we had stopped.

"Friends and Family many thanks' for coming. Today we gather to not only celebrate a great man's birthday but also the great he has done for us all." Yoru said while smiling, however I could see the way he clenched his free hand into a fist. I seemed to be the only one to notice this.

"Please enjoy yourselves to the fullest, but first I would like to introduce the lovely lady at my side." He smiled at me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I was so confused and could feel something was off. "This lovely beautiful creature is Amu" He said while putting an arm around me possessively.

I tried to hide my confusion and smiled while curtsying. After Yoru led me to a table and told me to have a seat while he announced his father's entrance. It was only after he brought his father out that I noticed Tadase staring at me. The odd thing was his eyes held sadness and not his usual hard and cold look.

Why was everyone acting so out of character? I couldn't stop wondering what exactly was going on. I failed to notice the man who took a seat next to me until he spoke. "Yoru is very lucky to have such a lovely creature to accompany him."

His voice was filled with disgust and venom despite his words. I looked up to see a man who looked to be in his late 30's. His eyes were a shade darker than my own and he had Carmel colored hair combed neatly to the side. I felt like I knew him somehow yet I didn't have any memory of the man.

"Tell me I am very curious as to why a monster like you is at a civilized party such as this." He smiled and I refused to give him any type of satisfaction. I smiled back at him, this seemed to confuse him. "Why sir, I was wondering the same when I saw you" I said as sweetly as I could.

He scoffed but turned and left. It felt oddly good to make the man back down. I had no clue as to why but I felt a strange hatred from the moment I looked up at him. Shaking my head I waved a waiter down and sipped on the wine glass he offered me.

I was on my third glass when Yoru returned. "May I have this dance Amu?" He asked while offering me his hand. I took his hand and allowed him to guide me to the dance floor.

At first I was nervous but that disappeared as Yoru spun me in circles and led me through the dance. Once again it felt as if this wasn't the first time Yoru and I had been like this. I shook the thought's away it never happened. I would have remembered I told myself.

Before I knew it already an hour had passed and my legs felt tired. Yoru noticed this and led me to the table. He left and came back with some punch he kissed my cheek surprising me then stated he would be back. I noticed Tadase glaring at Yoru while Yoru walked up to the front.

The orchestra silenced immediately as everyone gave him there full attention. "I have an announcement to make." Yoru stated with a serious face. He smiled and his eyes met mine before he looked back to the crowed.

"As leader of the organization I have come to a very important decision." He spoke with authority, and confidence. However it was those things that somehow made my gut twist. Somehow I knew whatever he was planning was going to cause trouble.

`It was then that I realized I was scared for his safety. I shouldn't be but I was, the thing that struck me most was the fact that I wanted to protect him and be in his arms. My head began to pound as a memory hit me like a brick wall. Yoru had been my…

XXXXXX

(Outside pov)

"I have decided that not only will we quite forcing those that work for us to work, but also I wish to marry Amu Hinamori." As soon as Yoru had said this there were murmurs amongst the crowd. Tadase grew furious and acted without thinking. He flew towards Yoru metal glinted in his hands.

A scream was heard coming from a horrified Amu as she flashed to Yoru's side. There was blood however she could not see the wound. That was when she realized that the blood was not Yoru's but Tadase's instead. She gazed at the bleeding Tadase as he stumbled while covered in his own blood.

Every one fled in a panic and then there was only a wounded Tadase, a startled Amu, a stunned Yoru, the founder, and lastly the man from earlier who had spoken to Amu with disgust. The mystery man laughed at Tadase as he struggled to comprehend how this happened. Amu took a step back feeling the hatred take over her as she stared at the man. This was noticed by the man.

"Now Amu dear is that any way to treat your father?" Everyone's eyes widened at this, including Yoru's and the founder himself. "Tsumugu what is the meaning of this?" The founder spoke breaking the silence.

"Just what it seems, I am here to make sure those monsters get what they should." He smiled a wicked smile. "However first I will get rid of you and your son seeing how you seem to have gone soft on those evil creatures. I mean look at this your own son is in love with one."

The man was so busy talking to the founder he failed to notice Tadase had healed himself. He pulled a gun and held it to the founders head. Amu grabbed both Tadase's hand and Yoru's just as the gun went off. Amu flinched as the founders head was now an unrecognizable bloody mess.

Just as Tsumugu turned to point the gun at Yoru Tadase snapped and they vanished. However Tsumugu was unfazed knowing he would find them all. After all he needed to punish his little girl for killing his wife.

Tadase, Yoru, and, Amu had ended up in Tadase's apartment. However Amu held her head in pain. She fell to her knees and screamed right before passing out.

XXXXXXXX

**Ok so next chapter will be up on Saturday however I would love to hear your thoughts before.**


	12. Rivals

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Obviously I wrote this late but that's why it will be long.**

**The Silent Violin**

**Chapter 12- Rivals **

(Ikuto pov)

I had the strangest urge to go over to Amu's house. Kukai, Nagi, and I were all at the soccer field it was night. The stars shined as we all lazed around on the bleachers. Speaking of Amu I didn't see her much at school.

"Hey… anybody know where Amu is?" Kukai said as if reading my mind. Nagi shook his head concern evident in his eyes. "She is probably with her boyfriend." I said trying not to show how much it bothered me.

Kukai scoffed and Nagi looked at me as if I missed something. "Tadase is not Amu's boyfriend he just likes to pretend he is. In fact he was so desperate he black mailed her." Two things hit me, first when was Kukai the smart one and second Tadase wasn't Amu's boyfriend.

I heard Nagi sigh before he spoke, "Amu left during school and she didn't come check on any of us today. I really am worried about her." It would be out of character for me to admit I was too, then again Nagi was always the calm one and Kukai was… well not the brightest. Yet today everyone seemed out of character.

"Why don't we go check on Amu at her house?" Kukai exclaimed rather excitedly, which agitated me slightly. "Sure, one problem we don't know where she lives." Nagi pointed out with a blank face.

I had been there before and to Tadase's once also but had no remembrance of where it was. "Actually I do… You see Saturday nights is Amu and mines movie sleep over nights." Kukai said quietly and shyly. I really had the urge to demand what his relationship was with Amu, but bit my tongue.

Nagi however glared at Kukai, "so you not only are seeing Amu secretly you are sleeping over at her house!" Nagi growled while Kukai just scratched the back of his head nervously. "Not exactly… Amu and I aren't dating we just u-um have a close friendship. Furthermore we just watch movies, talk, play games, eat, and then sleep."

Nagi looked doubtful and I remained clenching my fist silently. "To be honest..." Kukai started sighing in the middle. "…Amu is like a little sister to me. She knows everything about me and well I know some things about her."

He paused, "she gets me and so we sort of bonded and it became a brother sister kind of thing." I was relieved at the truth I heard in his voice. Nagi seemed to calm also he sighed though a sad sound. "Sorry Kukai… Just you know how I really like her."

My eyes widened at Nagi's confession. "That sounded so gay since…well you're a girl and all at the moment." I said smirking even though I saw the pain in his eyes. Kukai shook his head at me in disappointment.

"Ikuto just because you're jealous and you like Amu too does not mean you can be a jerk." I was stunned silent how did Kukai of all people know this. Nagi seemed just as shocked, "and this is why Amu is the only one who gets me… I have a 4.0 GPA just so you know." Me and Nagi looked at each other before laughing and saying yeah sure sarcastically.

Kukai just shrugged it off but remained serious. "So what do you say we go to Amu's?"

(Outside pov)

Tsumugu stood at the top of the stair case gazing at the bloody mess that was once a human. "Look what you did Amu! Always killing someone you little bitch!" He screamed as if said girl could hear him.

`He often did this when he was alone. You see he blamed everything on the "monster" that had killed his wife. Even if it was not the truth he had brain washed himself into believing it was. He did this because he knew that he was in fact the real reason Midori his wife had died.

He had made himself believe the little baby, his little baby had been the cause. Now he had let his hatred grow since that day plotting to kill his own flesh and blood. When he found out where Amu was and that she had powers it only pushed him harder. Believing she was in fact the devils child and not his. He had applied for a job at Easter the company that Amu was a slave to.

Using a fake last name so they wouldn't suspect a thing, he had sat pretending to be a loyal employee a believer of the cause while really just waiting for a chance to kill his daughter. He even convinced the boss to try and kill her but it failed. Instead the boss decided to let the murderer live. It's amazing what hate can drive people to do.

_(A/N: I did it from an outside pov because I didn't like the way it sounded in Tsumugu pov)_

(Yoru's pov)

I laid Amu on the couch she was burning up. It's funny how when Amu was endanger Tadase and I could put aside are hatred for each other. Tadase came back with a bowl of cold water and cold wash cloth he laid it on her forehead gently. I was surprised and a bit cautious at first when Tadase brought me a cup of coffee.

I took a sip and was surprise it was really good. I hadn't meant to say it out loud but by the smirk he wore I knew I had. Sighing I sat the cup down staring at Amu's unmoving form. Hurry and wake up Amu there is so much we have to do.

(Ikuto pov)

I had the urge to bang on Amu's door but allowed Kukai to do it instead trying to act indifferent. When five minutes had passed with Kukai banging and yelling for Amu and still no one answered I felt worry course through me. What if the people who controlled her had hurt her? I clenched my fist tight, my nails digging into skin creating crescent mark shapes on my palms.

We were about to leave when none other than Tadase came out. "She's in here" I could hear the sadness in his voice. He opened the door gesturing for us to enter. I saw her laying there pale and that's when I couldn't pretend any more.

"What the hell! Did you do to her?" I yelled in his face my hands were around Tadase's throat. I was pulled back by Kukai and Nagi, I pushed them away and went at Tadase again.

This time however I froze. It was as if my body was put on pause. I knew immediately it was Tadase who had done it. "I did not do this, I would never harm Amu" he said, through clenched teeth.

"He is right I may hate his guts but I know he would not harm Amu." I didn't recognize the voice or the boy who stepped into my line of view. "Who exactly are you?" Nagi asked what I was thinking.

"I am Yoru and I am the boss of Easter as well as Amu's fiancé." He said with a big grin on his face. Luckily my frozen state seemed to come undone just as he finished that sentence. "So you're the bastard who has been forcing Amu to curse people!"

I was headed towards him in a fit of rage however Nagi surprisingly beat me to it slamming him against the wall. "Amu is not your fiancé she's my girlfriend." Tadase said while glaring at Yoru. I grew angry once again at him when I remembered how he black mailed Amu.

"She is not yours or his because she loves me!" I yelled not caring that it was out of character. Nagi glared at me while Kukai just sat there with a knowing look on his face. I would have smacked him if I wasn't preoccupied by the fact that 3 other guys in the room looked ready to kill me.

"Just because you kissed her does not mean she loves you" Tadase spat at me. Nagi looked as if he had been betrayed. "What you how dare you kiss my Amu she promised to marry me!" The unknown guy yelled.

"Shut the hell up all of you!" We all turned to see Kukai glaring at us. "Amu is laying here sick and you guys are being ignorant and fighting over who she belongs to. None of you deserve her if you can't even put her first."

Kukai looked ready to kill us all and it was so scary it shut every one up. Not only was this the first time I've ever seen Kukai angry but now I was starting to realize he was smart. I sighed ashamed of myself, "he's right let's just stop for now." We all sat down quietly.

"What exactly happened?" Kukai asked after we all calmed down. "Yoru you tell them I'll go make more coffee." Tadase said while getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Yoru ran a nervous hand through his hair before telling us the events that had happened. When he finished he had tears in his eyes. I turned to look at the girl who had driven me nuts. That was the moment I prayed for the first time since my mother had died.

(Outer pov)

They were all so worried about Amu that they had all dropped their fake personalities. They did not even realize that they were a little bit closer to breaking the curse that was placed upon them. While Amu was stuck in the past she had forgotten. Slowly but surely she was remembering all the forgotten memories.

(Yoru pov)

I knew I had to warn everyone and find someplace safe for us all to stay while we planned out what to do. If it wasn't for the fact that I was certain Tsumugu had other plans, I would have simply gone to the police. However in my life nothing could ever be that simple. I decided I had to tell the others.

I called Miki and told her to gather the curser's as well as her sisters and to wait at the underground office. Telling her to lock up and not let anyone in under any circumstances. I would come with Tadase and Amu when I could. She of course demanded to know what exactly was going on, but all I said was, "this is a life or death situation do as I say."

After that I took Tadase into the kitchen to explain the plan so far. He nodded, "Let's go then!" He demanded anxiously." No we have to wait for Amu to wake up first."

He looked as if in thought before he finally nodded. Things were going to change and I knew in my gut that Tsumugu was just the beginning. I looked into the room filled of people who all shared in common the feelings of love they had for Amu. I sat down in the corner observing them all as they talked quietly.

These were my rivals, but I had to wonder if they could be of use in the war that was sure to come.

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it it's not very exciting but feelings are now out in the open and it's building up to a war.


	13. Warmth

**Thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited, followed any of my stories. :D Oh and I am going to do a Strawberry panic fic after I finish the open stories.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Silent Violin<strong>

**Chapter 13- Warmth **

_Painful memories drift with in all of us they linger in our minds. The difference is whether you allow the past to take over or fight for better times. The pain is hard to endure… but these memories as well as the good make you who you are._

(Outside pov)

Amu was fighting to break from the clutches of her past. This is what restrained her from awakening, in order to be free all she had to do was just accept it all as it was. She was now done remembering the forgotten times. However she could not awake just yet not until she came to terms with it all and what it would mean in the end.

She couldn't help but be confused or wonder what this all would mean for her now. Not only did she have a father out to get her but also two best friends she had forgotten. She now knew her half of the story but what about Tadase's or Yoru's half. She realized now that they weren't how she previously believed them to be.

At the mention of Yoru she had realized he had just lost his father because…of her. He would probably hate her now just when she realized many things. She didn't have time to dwell on what she believed to be now her fault, because she felt something consume her. It started in her hand and spread through her body reaching her heart.

It was so hard to explain this warmth she felt that almost seemed to whisper to her soul to wake up.

XXXXXXXX

While the other boys had fell asleep for the night one boy did not. He stayed there holding Amu's hand while quietly telling her to come back to him. While deep in thought he to doze off with the sleeping girls hand in his. It was dark in his dreams at first but soon the darkness lifted and he started to see a young Amu, Tadase, and Yoru playing together.

He saw her accident and all her other memories of the past. He thought it was all a dream just his mind concluding what Amu's past may have been like. Still he prayed for her to come back and wake up for him and her other friends. He knew they all were feeling the pain he was right now.

He was awoken by warmth in his hand. Then that warmth turned into a light squeeze of his hand. His eyes immediately shot open and he found himself staring into beautiful honey gold eyes. She smiled but there were tears in her eyes.

(Ikuto pov)

I didn't think I pulled her onto my lap and held her stroking her hair. Who would have ever thought I would be comforting a girl. I had been lying to myself telling myself that all girls were the same, but now I knew I had been wrong. Amu was unlike any other girl I had met, and now I know that I had been a jerk to other girls for no reason.

Not only that I had allowed my popularity and my fame to turn me into something I was not. The worst part was I had lied to myself till I had believed that the jerk I had become was the real me. "Ikuto… you're very close to breaking the curse, now all you have to do is prove you changed by doing the right thing." She smiled up at me her eyes shining her lips caught my attention.

I licked my own lips and without thinking started to move closer. "I-Ikuto… what's wr-wrong?" Her cheeks were tainted red and at that moment I lost it. I grasped her chin gently but firmly and kissed her.

(Amu pov)

My eyes were wide from shock but the shocks of electricity on my lips caused me to move without thinking. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back with as much passion as I felt vibrating off of Ikuto. I loved the feeling I was getting and I wanted more of it. I reached for the hem of his shirt wanting to feel more of him, but before I could go further I was stopped.

"Amu..." Ikuto broke the kiss pressing his forehead to mines his hands holding mine once again. "We can't do this." Four simple words caused such pain in my heart. I was astonished that the same mouth that had caused me such pleasure was able to cause pain with just four words.

I pulled my hands back and removed myself from his lap I didn't want him to see how hurt I felt so I turned away. I felt his arms wrap around me but I struggled to get away. I did not want my body to give in to him. His embrace tightened the more I struggled.

"Listen to me_ Amu" _He said my name in such a way my fighting immediately stopped as my knees wobbled. "We can't go farther all my life I had treated girls wrongly I played them until I got what I wanted then dropped them. I thought all girls were the same… but you your different and I don't want to rush it I want to cherish you I want to treat you like a queen. You saved me and I want to show you the right way how much I care for you."

I couldn't stop the tears his arms loosened and I immediately turned to him burying my head in his chest. "Ikuto… I thought you didn't want to be with me." I choked out through sobs, I felt so silly for the mistake I had made. He smiled and leaned down pressing a chaste kiss on my lips before picking me up, causing me to blush and sitting down on the couch holding me close to him.

I had never felt this feeling before I had heard of it in books and movies but never in real life. I couldn't help but wonder did every girl in love feel this way. The pain, the warmth, the shocks of pleasure, the love? I clung to him feeling like the luckiest girl in the whole damn world.

Maybe just Maybe life was worth living. I had friends who cared for me and I could only pray they forgave me for forgetting them, and a love that caused me to feel things I didn't think I could. I felt his breathing even and heard his heart beat slowly to a steady pace. It was his heart that lulled me to sleep and his warmth that protected me from the nightmares.

XXXXXXXX

(Kukai pov)

I sat there staring at the couple on the couch. I was angry not because someone had captured my lil sisters heart but because he was sleeping with her. I knew they didn't go that far but still it was inappropriate. Well at least I didn't like the idea of any one sleeping through the night with my lil sister.

I may seem over protective due to the fact she isn't actually related by blood to me. Well I don't care she and I share a bond she is my little sister blood or no blood and always will be. I wouldn't wake her up but as soon as Ikuto was up we were going to have some words. I know how he treats girls and even if he is my friend I won't let anyone hurt Amu.

I was so caught in thought that I failed to notice three other presences join me. I turned to see Yoru, Tadase, and Nagi looking ready to kill. Luckily I stopped them from yelling before they could wake Amu up. I dragged them into the kitchen and closed the door so we could talk.

"What the hell Kukai?" Nagi asked glaring at me but I stood my ground. "Do not wake Amu up she needs to rest and recover, I hate the situation to believe me. She is my little sister and I'll kill anyone who harms her, but we need to be rational."

I saw his anger but he sighed and let his tense stance dropped the others did as well. "Now when they wake up you guys just act normal and take care of Amu while I go and take Ikuto out for a walk." They all nodded but didn't seem too happy about me dealing with Ikuto. I could tell they all wanted to take Ikuto out and well fight.

That wasn't the answer… at least not yet it depends on how things go. He was my best friend but even that wouldn't save him if he thought he could play Amu. Then god have mercy on him because I sure as hell won't. However if he was going to treat her right and give her everything she deserved then I would stand back and watch over her silently.

Right now Nagi, Tadase, and Yoru were furious but I knew eventually if they saw Amu was happy they too would wait at the side lines. They wouldn't be the happiest but I know for a fact that Amu being happy meant a lot to us all.

(Nagi pov)

I couldn't help but be upset Ikuto was supposed to be my friend. Besides when did they become so close before he was all cursing her out and hating her? Now he's in there cuddling with the girl I liked. He was not good for her he was a player and would hurt her after he got what he wanted.

I know I could make her happy id treat he like a princess. I looked at Tadase and Yoru they seemed to be feeling the same thing. I knew there was going to be problems between us the moment it came out that we all loved Amu. However I knew Amu was worth the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so it's a bit short but next chapter will be longer it involves the talk between Ikuto and Kukai. It also involves them going to meet Miki. Rima will show up and other characters. You will see what Tsumugu is planning and how everyone is dealing with the fact Amu and Ikuto are dating. Also it will be pretty long. Please review if you have the time and thank you for reading :3<strong>


	14. up and down

**The Silent Violin**

_Chapter 14: up and down_

(Ikuto pov)

I was having a silly but wonderful dream about me chasing Amu then tackling her to the ground and cuddling her.

(Outside pov)

As Ikuto laid there dreaming he smiled and even giggled. Nagi, Tadase, and Yoru made sure they caught in on their phones while smirking obviously they could not let him live this down. After that though they hated the idea they went on to cook breakfast and clean up.

(Kukai pov)

It wasn't until breakfast was nearly ready that Ikuto finally got his lazy ass up. When he did every one acted as normal as they could (I say could because every time he walked out of the room they flipped him off or glared behind his back). I shook my head at how childish this was turning out to be but kept that thought to myself. As soon as Ikuto walked back into the kitchen I signaled him to me.

"Hey I need you to come with me to go get some orange juice. It's her favorite and might help her feel a bit better." I ignored his (I don't want to) look and dragged him to the shoe rack. Luckily he knew not to argue and did as told and we were out the door.

It wasn't until we were on our way back that I paused and turned around to stare him down. I was just about to lay my speech down on him when he spoke first. "Kukai I know you think I am not good enough for her. Hell I agree with you but I plan to treat her right and I really care I won't let even you stop me."

I chewed his words over for a second and then I punched him. Not because I didn't trust him or didn't think he was good enough for her. I had heard the earnest ring in his voice and saw he really felt that by the look in his eyes. I punched him just because I felt I had to especially after he took away my chance to give the big brother speech.

He sat there rubbing his jaw and glaring at me. I sighed offered him my hand to help him up and smiled. "You're one crazy bastard you know that right?" He said while taking my hand and brushing himself off as soon as he was standing up right.

"Yeah, well I couldn't let you off that easy. After all you're lucky I didn't just let those three kill you this morning." I smirked as I said it and saw he was obviously still not used to me being me. "Yeah well not to be mean I can't really feel bad because I care for her enough that even if I lose Nagi I can't give her up." He said once again serious, to be honest on many levels I would it be Nagi but I would keep that to myself.

(Ikuto)

When we got back Amu was up and everyone was laughing at some joke that was most likely lame. However every one stopped to stare at my jaw which most likely would be bruised if it wasn't already. "Wow what happened to your face Ikuto?" Nagi asked even though it was clear he knew and was enjoying it by the look on his face.

Amu ran off to the kitchen coming back a second later with a cloth filled with ice. She gently held it to my jaw and despite the slight sting I didn't flinch or move. I ignored the urge to stick my tongue out at the three boys who were obviously jealous. "I fell" I smirked at them as Amu gently looked my jaw over which caused three sets of glaring eyes.

However as soon as Amu went to shower and change they got their revenge poking my bruised jaw every second they got. By the tenth time I blocked them. I had let it continue because hey I'd do the same if it were me in their shoes and maybe worse. After Amu was out we finally all gathered and went over the plan.

(Yoru pov)

None of this sat well with me but I kept quiet there was more important things to do. We had to go meet Miki and all them and still figure out how to stop Amu's father. It would be hard on her. The thoughts of my own father came back to me and I was left remembering the image of him as he died. I tried to focus on other things like the task at hand but it would be there in the back of my mind forever.

I finished explaining everything it would have been faster to just use magic but it was not exactly safe for humans a number of things could go wrong. Tadase was to go ahead to deliver the news to Miki and then meet us when he was done. I had to gather a few things before we went to the underground office.

(Miki pov)

I anxiously waited for some word from Yoru. Everyone was frustrated after all I had rushed them all here and I had no answer or a reason to give them. One thing was clear something big had happened and it was ugly from the tone in Yoru's voice. The room was loud with nervous chatter.

I turned my attention to Rima who seemed particularly angry and though she was small and adorable I knew she was also powerful and ruthless. She seemed very annoyed especially with the chattering and I knew if I didn't do something quick she would blow. Sighing I took a deep breath before yelling "quiet!" as loud as I possibly could. Thank god every one listened.

I was just about to try to once again relay what Yoru had told me when I was interrupted by Tadase as he flashed in he landed right on top of me. I pushed as hard as I could and he fell off. Standing up about to yell at the idiot I was stopped before I even started. "I have a message from Yoru."

(Tsumugu pov)

I walked down the halls headed towards the door at the end. Opening it carefully I stepped in once I declared it safe. "Ami I have news." I walked towards the bed where my little angel laid and carefully brushed the hair of her glistening face.

She wouldn't answer because she was a vegetable but she wouldn't be soon enough. Taking her hand I told her about her the evils Ami had done and how she had no need to fret. Soon enough Ami would be gone and Ami would wake up. I shook with anger just the thought of that damn abomination made me want to kill.

I kissed my little angels forehead and went off to finish the machine that would assist me in reviving Ami.

**So I appologize for being gone so long and I thank all of you who have been and do read my stories.**


End file.
